Note Passing With Kingdom Hearts
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Random Note Conversations!
1. Your mom

Yeah, I know I should be updating my other stories instead of making new ones but….I got bored and stuff so…..DEAL WITH IT! I still love you all -blows kisses- **Check out the poll on my page!**  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts….Lets just not imagine that….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sora,_Cloud,**Riku**

-All are in their math class listening to a long, boring lecture about…Well…Math when the note passing begins!-

_This old dude sucks_

**And blows XD**

_I bet when no ones looking…He molests little kids_

Dare I ask what you two are talking about?

_How did you get the paper_

**Sora! We must keep Cloud away from the top secret page!**

….

_Go away Cloud, we are talking about…top secret stuff on the top secret page!_

Is your brain so top secret that not even you can use it?

**Do you need some ice for that burn!**

_That's it…I'm disowning you both!_

**Hey! You said you'd only disown us if we bred with stupidity**

_Well obviously you have_

…And who would stupidity be?

_Eachother_

**Take that back! I know where you live!**

_Well I know where you sleep!_

Quit with the notes for a sec, Mr. SucksandBlows is looking

_lol_

**What are you guys doing after school?**

_Riku! I'm shocked!_

**Why?**

Are you coming on to us?

_issticfaw_

**issticfaw?**

I thought you said you were Sora's bffbhtrmw

**Ok, what the hell does that mean?**

_issticfaw - Is so shocked that I can't form any words_

bffbhtrmw - best friend forever because he totally rocks my world

_Do I totally rock your world Riku?_

**…O.o**

omstdc! He didn't answer!

**Where are all these weird abbreviated words coming from?**

_Oh my sick twisted dyslectic cow. Can't you keep up with all the change?_

He's sooo stuck in the…60's

**But I wasn't even born then!!!**

_Shut up you breaking-out-in-a-big-random-orgy-hippy!_

**Your mom!**

That's what she said!

-the bell rings and Sora, Cloud, and Riku quickly files out of the classroom with the note-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leave me some love and review!


	2. Moron Test

Ello again! CHECK MY POLL…That sounded wrong on so many levels…  
DISCLAIMER: Haha riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sora_,**Riku**

-Sora and Riku are lazily sitting around Sora's house with nothing to do-

_Ello poppet_

**Sora…We're in your house, not even 3 feet apart.**

_So?_

**Why are we passing notes?**

_Because its fun!_

**We could just be talking.**

_Notes are funner_

**How are they funner?**

_Your mom is funner!_

**Well you know what**

_No but I know his brother who_

**Your mother's brother's father's sister's boyfriend's cat's owner's grandmother's aunt's uncle's friend's son's daughter's brother's second cousin removed!**

_Could you repeat that?_

**If I repeated it then the secret would be out!**

_THE secret???!!!?? THAT secret is almost as secret as the poison really being pirate juice!_

**-slaps you- Shhh! You never know whose reading!**

_-gaspeth!- You're right! Quick! Change the subject!_

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they'r-**

_You're milkshake tastes like crap…_

**You taste like crap!**

_And how would you know how I taste!!???!_

**-shifty eyes-**

_RIKU!_

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?**

_Riku, do…do you lick me at night?_

**Where the hell did that come from?!**

_Well, Idk, I just kinda assumed you di- SHUT UP!_

**This is getting boring…Wanna do something fun?**

_xx -dies-_

**Do you need to be brought back with…THE KISS OF LIFE?**

_NOOOOOOOOOO! I'm alive! See alive! All better!_

**Lets play the moron test.**

_Ok_

**Is there a 4th of July in England?**

_No_

**Yes there is! It comes after the 3rd**

_This is going to be harder then it seems_

**Only for you.  
If you over take the last person in a race what place are you?**

_Last._

**You can't over take the LAST person.  
If it takes 5 minutes for a shirt to dry on a clothes line, how long does it take 5 to dry?**

_5 minutes, assuming you hung them up at the same time_

**YOU GOT ONE! -shocked-**

_-growls-_

**How do you put a giraffe in a refrigerator?**

_Uhhhh, you don't?_

**Open the refrigerator, put in the giraffe, and close the door.  
How do you put an elephant in a refrigerator?**

_Open the refrigerator, put him in, and close the door._

**Nope. Open the refrigerator, take out the giraffe, put in the elephant, and close the door.  
The lion King is hosting an animal conference. All the animals attend…Except one. Which animal does not attend? **

_The…Duck?_

**You're bad at this. The elephant. You put him in the refrigerator, remember?**

**There is a river that you must cross but it is used by crocodiles, and you don't have a boat. How do you get across?**

_Use the elephant as bait?_

**No, but good try. Jump in and swim across. All the animals are at the meeting, remember?**

_GAH!_

**Some months have 31 days, how many have 28?**

_One._

**All of them.  
A plane is heading to Canada but suddenly crashes on the border, where do you bury the survivors?**

_On the border?_

**You don't bury survivors. Lets see…. Your score is…1/9. Haha, moron!**

-Sora angrily crumples up the note and throws it aside while Riku laughs his butt off-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leave me some reviews! Please?


End file.
